


Three Little Words

by caz251



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three little words are all Harry asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Little Words

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a comment-fic

"It's not easy."

"Just say it."

"Harry, I can't."

"Three little words."

"I really can't."

"Say it quietly."

"Fine, love you."

"Say it properly."

"I love you."

"Knew you could."

"What about you?"

"I say it."

"Then tell me."

"Love you, Voldemort."


End file.
